


Godly Pleasures

by Sarahtoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Santa 2018, Sex with a stranger, Threesome, cracktastic, quiltingmom you might want to look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: Phryne and Jack are in London, enjoying the town and each other; Jack is entirely on board with the sensual lessons that Phryne is giving him, but when she invites a stranger back to their bed, he's not quite sure he can participate.





	Godly Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/gifts).



> Happy secret Santa, my dear friend! I hope I've done Loki justice in this. ♥

The noises coming from behind the bedroom door warned Jack that Phryne likely still had the man she’d picked up at the museum in there. He stood for a moment, wondering whether he really wanted to interrupt them. He’d been in London for three months now, and Phryne had been his lover since the day he arrived. Over the past weeks, Phryne had introduced him to the particular pleasures that three bodies in a bed could provide, so that wasn’t a hesitation for him. He was fairly certain that he’d be welcome, as well—he knew that Phryne loved him, and if he’d evinced any concern when she’d accepted the stranger’s proposition, she’d have turned him down. It had been clear, as well, that the stranger had been propositioning them both, and he knew that she’d welcome his presence in the bedroom with them.

But this man had been… something different. He wore his hair long, for one thing, and its inky black hue and his bright green eyes had made looking at him beside Phryne like an eerie sort of mirror. Jack had found himself drawn to the man, in his impeccable three-piece suit over a body that was lithe and strong. He’d stood several inches taller than Jack, and the image of his body wrapped around Phryne’s had flashed through Jack’s mind, followed swiftly by an image of that same body wrapped around his own. The scenario had felt almost too real in that moment, and wanting it so much had made Jack bow out, despite the knowing look on the man’s face.

Now, judging by the sounds coming through the door, Phryne was enjoying herself, and Jack had a choice to make. He’d come home earlier than he’d planned to, angry at himself for giving in to his fear. Setting his hands on his hips, he dropped his head and took a deep breath. Who was he kidding? His decision was made—had been when he made his way back to the townhouse, and standing here listening to Phryne’s pleasure was only strengthening it. He was going in.

Shrugging out of his jacket, he laid it over his arm and unbuttoned his waistcoat, then loosened his tie, unfastening the top buttons of his shirt. There was no denying what would happen when he went in there—unless Phryne and the man were too tired, he’d be naked soon enough. Firming his jaw, Jack took hold of the doorknob and turned, pushing the door open and stepping through.

The scene that met his eyes was nothing like he’d expected. Phryne lay on her back on the bed, her nude body glistening with sweat, her nipples hard and distended, her lips free of her signature blood red, and her hands grasping at the counterpane as she moaned in pleasure. Between her thighs, a black-haired head bobbed, but the hands that gripped her hips were delicate, not large and long-fingered; the person’s back was slim and soft, and it led down to rounded hips and long legs ending in small feet whose toes were clenching rhythmically. Jack recognized that back, those hips—he’d seen them many times before, from every angle. He blinked, then blinked again.

“Phryne?” He laid his jacket over the arm of the small sofa in the sitting area in front of the fire and stepped closer to the bed.

Both of the women on the bed raised their heads—both wore identical expressions of bliss, one on the verge of climax (another expression he knew well), and one whose mouth was glistening with the moisture of his lover’s sex.

“Jack,” both exclaimed, smiling. 

“But… how?” The Phryne at the end of the bed licked her lips—her lipstick was completely missing too—and gave him a sly smile. Jack glanced between the two of them, unsure about what was going on. The one on her back reached out a hand to him, and he moved automatically to take it, looking down her body to the woman between her legs.

“As it turns out,” the Phryne at the end of the bed said, “Mr. Asgaard is actually something a bit… more, Jack.” 

“Mr. Asgaard? Is he still here?” Jack looked around, noting the discarded suit that was not his and the blue dress Phryne had been wearing earlier. “I was expecting that you two would still be…”

“And we are, Jack,” the Phryne on her back said, twining her fingers with his. “Mr. Asgaard is actually Loki.”

Jack gaped at her, his fingers tightening automatically on hers. “As in Norse mythology? The god?”

“Mmmhmmm,” the Phryne on her back said, “and Loki is a shapeshifter.” She grinned up at him, the expression brilliant. “And we thought how much fun it would be for you to come home to two Phrynes—only we got a little sidetracked, waiting.”

Jack breathed in a shaky breath. He couldn’t deny that the image of Phryne doubled was incredibly erotic. His eyes traveled down the body of the Phryne who held his hand, and met those of the one between her thighs; that Phryne winked at him and lowered her mouth again, holding his eyes as she continued to pleasure the woman beneath her. The Phryne on the bed cried out with the return of sensation, and Jack felt his cock rise, hard and ready.

A shapeshifter? His first instinct was to deny that such a thing was possible, but the evidence was laid out deliciously before his eyes. He looked at first one Phryne—the one on her back was writhing in pleasure again—and then the other, whose hips swayed enticingly as her head moved gently between the legs of the first. Which was his Phryne, then, and which was Loki? His mind raced, trying to grasp the situation, and he stood still, watching them both.

“Jack…” the Phryne whose mouth was unoccupied cried, “get naked, won’t you? There’s a place waiting for you.” She waved a hand to the raised haunches of the woman between her legs, and Jack sucked in a breath. 

Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to slide his cock into that waiting pussy while the woman he fucked brought Phryne pleasure. He looked at them again and nodded. He thought that the Phryne on her back was his; he couldn’t be sure, but he thought so—her hand felt perfect in his own, and he knew she liked to watch him pleasure others. Stepping back from the bed, his kept eyes on the two of them as he fumbled at his clothes, thoughts tumbling through his mind.

Did it even matter which Phryne was which? Both Phrynes were being pleasured, they’d been waiting for him—they’d done this with him in mind. It seemed like this whole setup—a shapeshifter? A god?—should be worrying him more, but all of the blood in his brain had migrated to his cock, and he couldn’t seem to be bothered about it. 

The Phryne on her back was watching him as he undressed, her hands playing with her nipples now. “Hurry, Jack,” she breathed. “Fuck me.”

Fuck her. That was it, really. He’d be fucking her, whichever one of her it was in this instant. Stepping out of his trousers, he stood naked in the warm air of the room, his hand dropping to his cock.

“Mmm, come here,” Phryne said, beckoning to him again. “I want that.” 

He started forward, reaching out again for her outstretched hand. She pulled him onto the bed, her other hand going to his cock, and he barely repressed a groan as she stroked him strongly. Her hands felt like his Phryne’s; twisting her upper body, she leaned in and licked his cockhead, her tongue warm and wet. She gasped, the air cooling the wetness of her spittle, as the Phryne between her legs did something that felt particularly good, but then her gasp became his as she enveloped his cock with her mouth.

Jack gritted his teeth, the sensation of her mouth on his cock and the sight of her mouth on another woman’s pussy an exquisite paradox. One of her hands slid between his legs to stroke his shaft and balls, the other grasping at his buttock, her short nails biting into the skin there as she bobbed her head, pulling his head to the back of her throat and then out again. His hands flailed a little, and he grasped the headboard with one and the back of her hair with the other; he stroked down her face, feeling the bulge of his cockhead through her cheek as she pulled him in and then the strain of her neck muscles holding her head up to pleasure him.

The hand on his ass slid around to tease his hole, stroking in small circles around the puckered opening. Jack hissed, pushing slightly back against the pressure, wanting it to breach him, though they had no lube. She obliged him, pushing the tip against him until it slid inside to the first knuckle.

“Yessss,” he hissed, and looked down to see her smiling around his cock, her eyes on his face.

Pulling back, she laid a kiss against his tip, the finger in his ass twisting lightly to keep the sensation strong. 

“Jack,” she whispered.

“Yes,” he managed, his eyes on her lips, pink and slightly swollen from sucking.

“Go fuck me now, darling.” With a final twist, she withdrew her hand and pushed lightly at his hipbone. “I want that cock inside me.”

Nodding, Jack tried to contain his disappointment. He’d never had anal stimulation before meeting Phryne, and he found it particularly pleasurable. Of course, he’d never had a man fuck him before he and Phryne had begun their adventures in London—that was a pleasure that he would never have thought he’d enjoy, but enjoy it he did. Repeatedly.

Still, fucking Phryne Fisher was his favorite sexual position of them all, so he only hesitated a moment before sliding off the bed and circling around behind the woman kneeling there. He stroked his hands up her thighs, pushing them open as he urged her to lift her hips a bit. The scent of her arousal hit him first, and then he saw the moisture trickling down the insides of her legs; with a groan, he leaned in, licking the trails up one side, then the other, before burying his face in her cunt. He heard her moan, then the echoing moan of the other woman, but at a distance—his mouth and hands were busy in Phryne’s sex, his tongue sliding wetly into her body as his fingers played with her clit.

He felt her climax begin with small shudders in the muscles along the insides of her thighs, and it rippled up her body, squeezing his tongue. Pulling back, he set the tip of his cock at her entrance and pushed in, feeling her tremors redouble at the additional pressure. Her quiet scream of release made her mouth open wide against the other woman’s clit, causing what were obviously pleasurable vibrations—the woman on her back arched and cried out, throwing her head back against the pillows with the force of her climax. Jack’s mouth watered at the sight of her neck in that curve—he loved to run his mouth along the tendon behind her ear, particularly as he fucked her. 

With that thought in mind, he began to move, grasping Phryne’s hips as he slid out, leaving only the tip of his cock inside her, then slammed back in again. Phryne groaned, turning her head to mouth the inner thigh of the woman in front of her, who lay, panting, against the bed, her eyes closed.

“Phryne,” Jack rumbled, and both women opened their eyes to look at him. “Pay attention, won’t you?”

“Oh, I am, Jack,” the one he was fucking said, her hands kneading at the other’s thighs. “Don’t you worry.”

The other Phryne sat up, breasts bobbing, and gently disengaged her legs from the other woman’s hands. She slid around to Jack’s side and ran her hands over him, touching his chest and belly, dipping her fingers between his groin and Phryne’s to stimulate her clit, her other hand stroking down his back to his buttocks. She leaned in and kissed Jack as her hand dipped between his cheeks for a second time to find his hole. He gasped against her mouth, his kiss turning frantic as his hips gained speed. When she broke the kiss, Jack leaned forward, sliding his hands up to cup Phryne’s breasts and leaning over her back to give the other Phryne more room to work. And work she did—in a moment, he felt the cool kiss of lubricant as she worked first one finger, then two, inside him, letting his hips control the rhythm.

“Oh god,” he groaned, pausing to catch his breath. He felt the Phryne by his side shift again, moving around behind him, her hands stroking his back and bottom as her fingers pulled out of him. “Please, no…” he mumbled into Phryne’s neck. He could feel her panting, too, small whimpers escaping her lips. She lifted a hand to his head and turned hers to open her lips against his. He kissed her hungrily, devouring the flavor of her own juices on her tongue as the hands on his back stroked down his thighs and back up to cup his balls from behind as he pressed himself tightly into Phryne’s sheath. 

Finally, she pulled her head back just enough to speak. “Brace yourself, my darling.”

“Wh-what?” Jack stuttered out, his mind overcome with pleasure. It was then that he felt the change in intent in the hands on his body—and the difference in their texture registered just as he felt the blunt head of a cock at his entrance. He froze, shocked. He’d been so sure about which Phryne was which, and apparently, he’d been dead wrong. He shuddered in anticipation, wanting the pleasure of penetration more than he wanted to admit.

“Just relax, Jack,” came a deep voice behind him, its tone silky. Large, calloused hands cupped his ass, stretching his cheeks wide to make room for invasion. “You’re going to love this,” the voice whispered, and Jack felt his cock grow impossibly harder inside Phryne’s warm, wet sheath as he held himself still, waiting.

Loki rocked gently against him, entering incrementally, a tiny push at a time until finally, Jack’s sphincter gave way, stretching to admit Loki’s glans. The stretch of it hurt, and Jack clenched his jaw to hold in the hiss of reaction.

“Good, that’s good,” Loki murmured, his voice gentle and encouraging as his hands shifted to grasp Jack’s hips. “Just a bit more now.” 

Jack buried his head in Phryne’s shoulder, feeling her fingers in his hair stroking softly as he was impaled by a god. Breathing deeply, he focused through the initial pain—lubrication or not, his ass was not used to an instrument this large—but before long, Loki was all the way in, his hands stroking up Jack’s sides as he pressed his chest—muscular and smooth—to Jack’s back.

“Oh, that’s lovely,” he whispered, pressing kisses to Jack’s shoulder. “You feel so good, Jack. It’s no wonder darling Phryne adores you so.”

Jack huffed out a laugh. “It’s not as if she’s felt me this way,” he murmured, his hands falling to push against the coverlet as Loki began to pulse his hips softly, the friction of his cock a warm pressure, the pain easing with the lubrication he’d spread along his length.

“Come now, Jack,” Loki said. “She knows what it’s like to be impaled by you, and I’d imagine she’s considered some sort of… equipment that would allow her to impale you in return.”

Phryne laughed lightly, and he felt her nod gently where she’d pressed her forehead to the top of his head. The image in his mind was immediate—himself spread-eagled on the bed as Phryne, some sort of cock-shaped contraption strapped to her hips, fucked him. He shuddered at the thought, his mouth opening against her shoulder to bite softly down. He felt her draw a deep, gasping breath and released her, pressing his lips to the spot.

“But that’s a conversation the two of you can have another day,” Loki said, pushing up to his knees, his cock deep inside Jack’s body. “For now, let’s fuck, shall we?”

“Oh god, yes, please,” Jack groaned. He pushed himself up too, his hands on Phryne’s hips as he began to move within her again, each withdrawal from her body pushing Loki’s cock deep inside him as the god moved in counterpoint.

Loki’s hands were everywhere, it seemed, sliding over Jack’s chest and Phryne’s hips. He pulled one hand up to Jack’s head, sliding into Jack’s hair and turning his head so that Loki could kiss him, his tongue slipping into Jack’s mouth. Jack moaned and kissed him back, the flavors of his mouth so different from Phryne’s—he tasted of spice and sweetness and the secondhand flavor of Jack’s own cock. Lost for a moment, Jack paused, feeling Loki continue to thrust within him; while he was stopped, Phryne pulled away, and Jack broke off the kiss to look at her, his eyes bleary.

“Phryne?” He croaked, his hands moving to cover Loki’s at his hips as the god continued to plunge into and out of his body. 

“Don’t worry, Jack—I’m not going anywhere,” she said, turning to him and pressing her mouth to his. “I just want to be able to see you when you come apart.” 

The words washed over Jack’s lips, feeling prophetic—he didn’t think that he’d ever been this aroused, his cock so hard that it hurt. He watched as Phryne rolled to her back, arranging her legs on either side of his knees. She held out her arms just as Loki set a hand at the back of Jack’s neck and pushed him forward; Jack caught himself on his hands, one on either side of Phryne’s shoulders. Licking her lips, Phryne reached between them to grasp Jack’s cock and position him at her entrance, her mouth covering his.

Groaning, Jack pulled his knees underneath her bottom and sank deep inside her body once more, opening himself up to Loki’s cock. The god took advantage, his hand grasping the back of Jack’s neck as he pushed closer and sped up his thrusts. Jack felt impaled, the thick length of Loki’s cock touching every inch of space within him. The sensation was so intense that he felt a flash of the fear he’d suppressed—the same fear he’d felt looking at Loki in the museum earlier. This pleasure could break him, could break them, if he wasn’t careful. 

“Phryne, I… I can’t…” 

“Shhh, darling, just let the movement take you,” she said, stroking his chest, her eyes warm on his. “I’m here,” she whispered, her hand rising to cup his jaw. “Just relax, Jack.”

“Relax,” he breathed, holding her eyes as he worked to meet Loki’s rhythm. “Right.”

Soft laughter told him that both of them had heard him, and strangely, the sound helped calm the tension in his stomach. He probably should not be enjoying this as much as he was, but he’d confront that thought later. For now, he would take everything they threw at him.

Giving himself permission to enjoy the moment was all he needed to relax, and when he did, the rhythm snapped into place so that he was rocking into Phryne as Loki rocked into him, then both of them withdrawing, then rocking in again. Jack’s world became a haze of slick warmth on his cock and the hot stretch of Loki inside him. When Loki shifted just slightly, his cock bumping a spot within Jack’s body that sent frissons of lightning through him with every impact, Jack shifted too, trying to find the similar spot within Phryne’s body. He knew he’d succeeded when she began to keen, his name a chant on her lips.

At the sound, Loki sped up—something that Jack wouldn’t have thought possible—and slid his hands between Jack and Phryne. One hand cupped Jack’s balls and squeezed them lightly; the other splayed over Phryne’s mons, his thumb dropping to rub her clitoris. And all the while he continued to fuck Jack, his cock hard and inescapable.

Phryne screamed when she released, her body gushing moisture over Jack’s cock as he continued to move inside her, her eyes closing and her hands gripping his arms so hard that he was certain there would be bruises. He did his best to hold off his own orgasm, waiting for her to open her eyes so that she could see him come apart—the only thought in his head was that she’d wanted to watch and he couldn’t let her down. 

When her eyes finally opened, they were hazy with pleasure; her mouth shaped his name silently, and he felt a catch in his chest at the proof that he was her first thought at this moment. The knowledge was all it took to send him over the edge, and he came with a roar that was her name, arching his back and grasping at Loki’s hair as his climax shuddered through him, both wonderful and terrible in its power. He felt the overflow of his semen and Phryne’s moisture trickle out of her body to drip over Loki’s hand, which still held his balls, and he turned his head to capture the god’s mouth with his own.

Loki kissed him hard, sucking Jack’s tongue into his mouth and giving him his own. But when Jack’s body relaxed, Loki pushed him roughly forward again, pressing Jack’s chest to Phryne’s as he renewed the power of his thrusts. Jack felt each entrance push him against Phryne, and she turned her head to capture his mouth as Loki slammed inside him over and over until, with a shout, the god pulled out and spurted his release across Jack’s back, hot and sticky and glorious.

A moment later, Loki collapsed to the bed beside them, his chest heaving with the effort of drawing breath. Jack and Phryne, their cheeks pressed together and their bodies still connected, looked at him. Jack’s gaze stroked down the man’s—the god’s—body, appreciating the muscular details of his chest and thighs; his eyes widened when he saw Loki’s cock—it was long and thick, even only half-hard, and he was glad that he hadn’t seen it before it had entered his body. He would have worried that it wouldn’t fit. Now he knew that it would, and he found himself hoping that Loki would stay for another round.

The god turned his head, and his green eyes laughed into Jack’s, as if he’d heard the thought. His grin was wide and white, and full of a sardonic kind of joy that called forth an answering grin from Jack.

“Enjoyed that, did you, inspector?” Loki’s deep voice seemed even deeper as he surveyed Jack and Phryne.

Jack propped himself up on his elbows, realizing that his weight was probably too much for Phryne, and heard her take a deep breath of her own. Her hand came up to stroke his chest, her fingers combing gently through the hair there. The motion was a habit of hers after sex, and it was a calming and reassuring sensation.

“Very much,” he admitted, his eyes holding Loki’s. “It was just as powerful an experience as I’d feared it would be.”

“And yet you came to join us anyway?” Phryne’s voice was quiet, and Jack looked down at her, his head tilting as he read the concern in her eyes.

He nodded, his eyes softening. Shifting his weight to the elbow on the far side of her body from Loki, he laid his other hand on her chest, over her heart. Its beat was strong, and when she smiled, he could feel her love.

“Why?” Loki’s question brought his head around again; the god’s eyes narrowed at him, as if weighing his answer, and Jack swallowed hard.

“I… wanted… I wanted…” Jack glanced down at Phryne, who nodded, encouraging him to speak from the heart. “I wanted you both. Together.” Jack admitted in a whisper, his eyes holding those of the woman he loved. “But more, I wanted to show Phryne that if she could be brave, so could I.”

“Good,” Loki said softly, and leaned in to kiss Phryne, his tongue tangling carnally with hers as her eyes fluttered closed; he pulled away gently, then turned to kiss Jack the same way. Jack’s eyes closed as well, all of his focus on the other man’s mouth. When Loki withdrew, Jack fought to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt like lead weights. Before he could panic, he felt a kiss on his forehead and heard Loki’s voice. “Sleep now, my lovelies. You have given this old man a wonderful afternoon. I envy you the adventures you will have in the coming years.”

Sleep creeping inexorably over him, Jack felt the shifting of the mattress as their gentleman caller rose. He wanted to object, to ask Loki to stay just a little longer, but he imagined that the god often got that request from his lovers. If Loki needed to go, Jack would be thankful for the time they’d had. He relaxed against Phryne, nestling his head warmly in the crook of her neck, and felt a blanket settle softly over them both.

He lay there, sleep hovering at the edges of his mind, his body aching with the aftermath of pleasure, and listened to the soft noises of Loki gathering up his things. Phryne sighed and whispered his name as she cuddled closer; Jack breathed deeply of her scent, making a mental note to talk to her about that artificial appendage Loki had mentioned. It wasn’t until he heard the door closing behind their godly lover that he finally surrendered to a deep and dreamless slumber.


End file.
